Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff is a Balloon-type Pokemon and part of the original 12 heroes of the Super Smash Bros. gang. She is also known as Numbuh 250b of Kids Next Door Sector L1. History Meeting Sector V and the DCFDTL Warning! Spoilers alert below Jigglypuff ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when she, Kirby, Pikachu, Eevee, and Diddy Kong fell through a portal whom Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" After being encountered by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, she tried to apologize to them for accidentally crashing into their mansion to "take their birthday cake." The DCFDTL capture them and tie them up to be forced to watch them eat their birthday cake without sharing it with anyone. Then Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrives to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Jigglypuff and the others. When Sector V began to have trouble with the Delightful Children, she and the others help Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Jigglypuff started to respect Sector V, stating that "I guess it's a lot better having friends who are childish but loyal than those who are proper but selfish." Out of everyone else, Jigglypuff was the most anxious to get back to her own world and was the most homesick out of all of them. But when she and her friends once again help Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, she finally couldn't help but want to be part of the Kids Next Door even after finally finding the portal back home. It was at that point where she along with the others are recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Jigglypuff views the training as harsh and tiring, but is also worth working hard for, just like being a Super Smash Bros member. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, They do sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villian. (Much to Numbuh 86's and Numbuh 60's annoyance. During the training, Jigglypuff gets herself along with Eevee addicted to rainbow Monkeys, saying they are way better then the Pony pal dolls back in the Smash Bros realm and she and Eevee love to sing the Rainbow Monkey them song, much to the boys annoyance. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Jigglypuff worked at Carnivilia in Termina at the attraction Jigglypuff's Musical Dream, where she sings to anyone who pays to listen. Whoever can listen through her song without falling asleep will win a prize. Cheren attempted this, but ended up falling asleep as Jigglypuff drew on his face. He later returns with the All-Night Mask that allows him to stay awake through her song. For doing so, Jigglypuff awards him the Don Gero Mask. Powers Jigglypuff has an angelic, enchanting voice that puts all of her enemies to sleep when she sings a song. She uses a microphone to amplify her voice and put a wider range of people to sleep (though she doesn't know she puts them to sleep and just wants people to listen). Jigglypuff can puff herself up and float like a balloon before getting tired. Final Smash "JIGGLYYYYY!" Jigglypuff's Final Smash is Puff Up, where she grows to incredible size and unleashes a screech that blows any nearby enemies away. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: MASKED Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Musicbenders